


Ayúdenlo

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Donde Thor llega a la torre de los vengadores diciendo "Mi hermano está muriendo, ayúdenlo" pero ellos no eran los únicos en llegar, El Dios del trueno cargaba en uno de sus brazo un bebé y con su otra mano sostenía su martillo.





	Ayúdenlo

La paz que reinaba en la torre se dio por terminada cuando un rubio ingresó, todos lo miraron por una simple razón, no venía solo, y cuando abrió la boca, causo un caos, literalmente. 

—¡Mi hermano está muriendo, ayúdenlo!

Al decir aquello pudieron ver que el pelinegro estaba recargado sobre el ancho pecho del enorme rubio, lucia realmente enfermo, la mayoría de la sala apostaban a que estaba a nada de quedar inconsciente, pero no fue Loki quién obtuvo la atención, sino el pequeño bebé en el brazo de Thor, Wanda era la más próxima a los Dioses, por lo que Thor le entrego al pequeño para poder sostener a Loki justo antes de que este se desmayara.

Thor susurró un "Amor mío, pronto estarás bien" sin embargo, todos en la sala pudieron escucharle, se miraron los unos a los otros, él único que se ánimo a hablar fue Tony.  

—¿Por qué has traído a tu hermano? ¿Quieres provocar la tercera guerra mundial? Lo más importante ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Quieres traer al otro sujeto? 

Bruce rió levemente desde su lugar, pero al parecer fue al único que le causó gracia, Thor miró a sus compañeros con suplica, le había prometido a Loki que ellos iban a ayudarle sin importar que. 

—Está bien, ayudaremos a Loki 

Thor le dedicó a Bruce una mirada llena de agradecimiento, Banner le dijo que lo siguieran, abordaron el elevador y subieron al siguiente piso, el laboratorio de Bruce. Al llegar Bruce le indicó donde debía dejar al pelinegro, Thor depósito a Loki sobre una mesa de metal, no parece ser la mejor idea, sin embargo no tenía otra opción, el de lentes se acercó. 

—¿Qué le ocurrió? 

Por un instante, Bruce estuvo tentado a salir huyendo del laboratorio ¿Que sucedería si el otro sujeto aparecía? Estaba seguro que lo primero que haría, sería intentar asesinar a Loki, por supuesto, en su condición sería un trabajo muy sencillo, sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. 

—Tuvo a Fenrir hace dos días, ayer comenzó a sentirse mal, padre dijo que debería traerlo a Midgard o moriría 

—¿Fenrir? —Bruce entrecerro los ojos, creyendo que había escuchado mal—. Él bebé que traías en brazos ¿Es de Loki? 

—De Loki y mío —Por un segundo Thor sonrió pero al recordar el estado de Loki, rápidamente perdió la sonrisa—. Los curanderos no pudieron hacer nada para ayudarle 

Los ojos de Bruce se posaron sobre la túnica verde de Loki, exactamente en su abultado estómago donde había una gran mancha, por alguna razón Banner sintió la necesidad de pedir permiso a Thor para abrir dicha túnica, al hacerlo se sorprendió de ver la herida en el estómago del dios del engaño, ahora entendía que Loki fue quién parió al pequeño Fenrir, la herida estaba rodeada de sangre y líquidos, Bruce colocó la mano sobre la frente del pelinegro, fue suficiente para saber que Loki estaba hirviendo de fiebre. 

—¿Los curanderos fueron quienes ayudaron con el parto? —Banner fue por unas toallas para limpiar los líquidos de la herida. 

—Si, ellos no suelen hacer este tipo de cosas, las mujeres tienen a sus hijos naturalmente

—¿A que te refieres? ¿Ellos nunca han hecho una cesárea? —Thor negó rápidamente, Bruce se sintió enfermo de tan sólo pensar en aquello —. Demonios ¿Al menos fueron capaces de colocarle anestesia? 

—¿Anestesia? Oh, Loki mencionó algo de eso, pero no tenemos en Asgard, al menos fue lo que nos dijeron —Él rubio comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su hermano—. Cuando Loki cargaba a Fenrir su estómago no era tan grande como lo es ahora

Cuando la herida por fin estuvo libre de sangre y líquidos pudieron ver la realidad, ambos hombre fruncieron el ceño. 

—Esto explica que nunca hayan realizado una cesárea, el corte esta bien pero lo saturaron mal, horriblemente mal —las manos de Bruce tocaron suavemente el estómago de Loki, estaba duro—. Además que tiene un Endometritis Puerperal 

—Por las barbas de Odin ¿Eso es grave? ¿Loki morirá? —Thor preguntó asustado—. Mi amigo, tienes que ayudarlo, él no puede morir 

—Tranquilo Thor, sólo requiere unos antibióticos y corregiremos la cesárea, pero necesitaré a la doctora Cho 

—¿Es necesario que ella venga? 

Bruce asintió, luego se retiró para llamar a la doctora, mientras tanto Thor seguía acariciando los cabellos de Loki, segundos después, este comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, sus ojos verdes recorrieron todo el laboratorio para luego posarse sobre el dios del trueno, Thor le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, pero Loki únicamente rodó los ojos tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía. 

—Creí que era una pesadilla —La voz de Loki apenas era audible—. Pero no, estoy en Midgard, con tus amigos l-los payasos 

Thor ignoró el comentario de Loki. 

—Bruce dice que estarás bien, fue a llamar a la doctora Cho, ella va a...

—Grandioso, otra zorra que está detrás tuyo 

Loki cerró los ojos gracias al enorme dolor que sentía en el estómago, nunca creyó que tener un hijo fuese así de doloroso, pero nunca se arrepentiría, estaba feliz de tener a Fenrir. Ninguno de los estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo había trascurrido pero Bruce había vuelto junto a la doctora Cho, Loki pudo notar como la mujer se sonrojaba al ver a Thor, luego lo miró a él, y sin decir nada comenzó a trabajar, primero le colocó una inyección para posteriormente quitar los hilos de la herida, Loki no sintió nada de dolor, y estuvo aliviado de que así fuese, porque no quería llorar y gritar frente a los amigos de Thor. Cuando hubo terminado se retiró despidiéndose de Bruce y Thor, el primero le entregó una pastilla al ojiverdi, le dijo que dentro de poco se sentiría mejor, después se retiró dejando a solas a los dioses, pero Loki seguía sintiéndose mal, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. 

Despertó gracias al llanto de un bebé, se encontraba en una cama muy cómoda a gusto de él, se llevó las manos al estómago, donde el dolor era insoportable, ahora ya no le dolía, y tampoco sentía que estaba a punto de morir, la cabeza ya no le dolía, ahora se sentía como el Loki de siempre, unos ojos azules lo observaban. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Thor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía intentando calmar a su hijo. 

—Definitivamente, Thor ¿Le has dado de comer? —él rubio asintió—. Tal vez te odia, dámelo

Thor se acercó a la cama para entregarle a Fenrir con cuidado, apenas el bebé estuvo en brazos de Loki dejó de llorar.

—Extrañaba a su madre, y Loki, nuestro hijo no me odia, no digas eso —El musculoso tomó asiento a lado del pelinegro, al hacerlo depósito un beso sobre los labios de Loki—. Amor mío, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti 

—Ya no tienes que hacerlo, ahora estoy perfectamente bien, así que regresemos a Asgard

—No hay prisa, me gustaría quedarme unos días 

—Me parece bien, Fenrir y yo volveremos a casa 

—Loki, también quiero que se queden 

—¿Estás loco? —El dios del caos subió su tono de voz, no podía creer que Thor le estuviese pidiendo que se quedará, sin duda estaba mal de la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que tus amiguitos me asesinen? El monstruo podría venir en cualquier momento, tenemos que irnos lo mas pronto posible 

El rubio decidió rodear con un brazo los hombros de Loki, después plantó un beso en la nuca de este y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

—Sólo esperamos unos cuantos días para que te recuperes 

Loki acepto a regañadientes pero con una condición, ninguno de los vengadores se acercaría a él y a su pequeño hijo, Thor le dijo que así sería, más sin embargo unas horas más tarde todos estaban dentro de la habitación (a excepción de Natasha)  Tony le había obsequiado un ramo de rosas y a Fenrir le dio un lobo de felpa demasiado tierno para su gusto, Loki no podía entender porque los amigos de su pareja se encontraban visitándole ¿acaso no lo odian por intentar destruir su querida ciudad?

—Risitos nos contó sobre su rara e incestuosa relación —Tony se paseaba por la habitación mientras hablaba—. Nos costó aceptar que ustedes dos estén casados pero no somos nadie para juzgarlos, además, si Thor confía tanto en ti como para unir su vida con la tuya entonces no debes de ser tan malo ¿no lo crees?  

—¿Quieres que te agradezca por tus dulces palabras? —mencionó el pelinegro con algo de enojo —. Le dije al tonto de Thor que no los quería en mi habitación 

—Amado mío por favor tranquilizate, mis amigos sólo quieren verificar que te encuentres bien de salud

—En ese caso ya se pueden largar 

De todas formas ellos se quedaron, charlaban de mil cosas que a Loki no le interesaba, pero pudo darse cuenta de algo importante, Thor parecía muy feliz estando con ellos, sin poder evitarlo abrió los ojos de sobre manera cuando Clint se acercó a él para pedirle permiso de poder abrazar a Fenrir, al principio negó porque ¡vamos! Clint sería a la última persona que le confiaría la vida de su hijo, en el pasado había controlado la mente del arquero ¿y si ahora quería venganza? Lo que hizo fue abrazar de manera protectora a Fenrir. 

—No le haré daño, te lo prometo, sabes que también tengo hijos

Sintió una mirada sobre él por lo que levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules de Thor, después de unos segundos entregó a su pequeño hijo a Clint, aceptaba que sentía terror de lo que éste pudiese hacer, pero se calmó al ver como Barton le sonreía al bebé en sus brazos, después besó la frente del infante, apenas los demás se dieron cuenta de quién sostenía a Fenrir se acercaron para tomar turnos y poder abrazar al hijo de su amigo, Thor se acercó a Loki. 

—Amor, no tienes de que preocuparte, como puedes ver ellos no te harán daño. 

Dos días después Loki ya estaba de pie, Thor decidió llevarlo junto a los demás para tomar el desayuno, apenas los amigos de Thor le vieron lo saludaron con amabilidad como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Sólo entonces se permitió estar tranquilo. En el transcurso de los días descubrió que Tony junto a Clint son graciosos, Banner siempre tenía comentarios inteligentes que decir, mientras que Steve era tranquilo y se limitaba a escuchar, al quinto día se encontraban en la sala, Thor lo abraza de la cintura con cariño de vez en cuando le besaba la mejilla pero él estaba concentrado en Tony, quién abrazaba a Fenrir, una pelirroja enfadada irrumpió la sala.

—¿Ahora no sólo controlas a Thor sino que también a todos los vengadores? —hablaba con enojo —. ¿Cual es tu plan? 

—Nat...

—¡No Steve! ¿es que acaso ninguno se da cuenta de que está jugando con sus mentes? 

—Loki no está haciendo nada de lo que dices —Thor se apartó de Loki y se puso de pie—. Por favor Natasha, te ruego que no levantes falsos hacia mi consorte 

—Tu consorte es un monstruo

Antes de que Natasha continuará hablando Thor ya empuñaba a Mjolnir, Loki se puso de pie y con rapidez se acercó al rubio para sujetarlo del brazo.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo en un tono apacible—. Thor por favor... No tienes que hacer esto, Fenrir está presente no puedes montar una escena frente a él —soltó un suspiro al notar como Thor se iba tranquilizando. 

—Tienes toda la razón amor mío 

Natasha abandonó la sala, entonces todos se acercaron para despedirse de los Asgardianos, Tony besó la frente de Fenrir para luego entregárselo a Loki, sin poder evitarlo el Dios del engaño sonrió al recibir un cálido abrazo de Stark. 

—Mis amigos, les agradezco por su ayuda brindada, ahora nosotros tenemos que regresar a casa —Thor rodeó la cintura de Loki para después alzar a mjolnir—. Los visitaremos pronto 

Loki sonrió ante las palabras de su tonto esposo, pero sin duda visitaría a los vengadores, susurró un "gracias" que todos pudieron escuchar ya que notó como todos sonreían, después el portal se abrió y de pronto se encontraban en Asgard. Si, extrañaría a esos tontos humanos.


End file.
